The present disclosure relates in general to the field of computer development, and more specifically, to software deployment in computing systems.
Modern software systems often include multiple programs or applications working together to accomplish a task or deliver a result. An enterprise can maintain several such systems. Further, development times for new software releases are shrinking allowing releases to be deployed to update or supplement a system on an ever-increasing basis. Some enterprises release, patch, or otherwise modify their software code dozens of times per week. Further, enterprises can maintain multiple servers to host their software applications, such as multiple web servers deployed to host a particular web application. As updates to software and new software are released, deployment of the software can involve coordinating the deployment across multiple machines in potentially multiple geographical locations.